Look After You
by Fate Believer
Summary: Set during episode 4x01. What if Lucas had been able to change Brooke's mind? BL.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Fate Believer

Title: Look After You

Summary: A different version of episode 4x01. What if Lucas had been able to do something to change Brooke's mind?

Pairing: B/L N/H

Disclaimer: The characters and everything else associated with OTH do not belong to me. They belong to Mark Schwann and all the other incredible people who put out the show we love so much. If it were up to me, we wouldn't be suffering through a season of Leyton.

I knew the moment that Brooke opened the door to my bedroom that there was going to be trouble and it was going to be me that was in it. Peyton made her way to the door and stopped to stand beside Brooke who made a comment about Peyton hitting on me. It made no sense to me. Then Peyton directed her comment at me.

" Thanks for the sex. "

Brooke's jaw clenched and something inside me snapped. Peyton knew that Brooke was hurting over the revelation of our kiss in the library, so what the hell would possess her to say something like that in front of her?

" Knock it off, Peyton, " "I snapped, surprising all of us.

" Lucas, c'mon, I was just kidding.." Peyton stammered.

" Why the hell would that be funny, " I asked as I rose from my chair and crossed the room to where Brooke and Peyton stood.

" I wasn't trying to start anything, Luke…c'mon you know how me and Brooke are, " Peyton tried to explain, but I wasn't interested in that. What I was interested in was what Peyton had done or said to get my girlfriend to the point she wouldn't take my calls.

" Except you and Brooke aren't talking right now, and no one is going anywhere until I know why."

This time it was Brooke who was stammering. She seemed nervous and my pretty girl looked like she was caught a deer caught in the headlights.

" Really, Luke. It's not a big deal…we'll get over it eventually, " She said quickly.

" No. It is a big deal, Brooke, when whatever has you two at each other's throats affects our relationship. I've been trying to call you all day and you haven't returned any of my calls."

She was silent. I grabbed both girls by the arm and pulled them into the room, closing the door behind me. My arms folded across my chest and I stood in front of the door to block the door I had just closed.

I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

Silence filled my bedroom. Brooke was playing with her hands and Peyton was looking anywhere but at me.

"Pretty Girl don't make me turn this into a game of twenty questions, " I said to Brooke, giving her a slight smile. It wasn't returned.

" Sorry, Luke, but I'm not the one with the answers here. That'd be your precious Peyton, " Her voice had taken on that tone she got when she was annoyed.

" Okay, Brooke, will you stop calling her that? She's not my 'Precious Peyton'."

Brooke only snorted, something he'd only heard her do when she clearly didn't believe something.

" Alright, Peyt, spill it. What happened between you and Brooke " I turned my attention back to the blonde, who was shifting around nervously.

" You know what? I so don't need to be here for this, " Brooke made a move towards the door and he blocked her.

" Not so fast, Pretty Girl. Whatever it is that has you and Peyton mad at each other, well it seems like it has to do with me."

" Like I said, I'm not the one with the answers, but in the meantime, I'm out of here, " Brooke whirled around quickly darted to the other door and through it. I gave Peyton a look before heading out to catch her. She was almost to the front door when I grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back.

" Brooke, " I said softly, pulling her close to me and brushing the back of my hand across her cheekbone. She let her guard down for a split second before her expression turned unreadable again.

" Lucas, I can't. You want to know why I'm so mad at Peyton? Let her tell you, but that doesn't mean I have to stick around to hear it, " Her voice cracked a little at the end and I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure out what was going on with her. Ever since I'd gotten back, she'd acted different, distant even.

" But I want you to be here, because whatever it is that Peyton did or said, it's affecting me and you and I want to know why, " I was on the verge of pleading.

" No, Lucas! I can't! God, you don't get it. I can't be here when Peyton tells you what she told me, because there's a good chance it's going to break me, okay? "

" Brooke-, " I didn't get to finish my sentence because she cut me off.

"Forget it, Luke. There's no way I'm staying here, " With that she pulled away from me and was out the door before I could stop her, slamming it shut behind her.

I decided to give her some time and went back to my bedroom, where Peyton sat nervously. I couldn't help but be annoyed at her, not just for her earlier comment to me, but because whatever problems I was having with my girlfriend seemed to be stemming from what Peyton said. I fixed my gaze on her and wasn't surprised when she wouldn't meet my eyes.

" So the other night, you and Brooke were fine. Now, she's acting like a scared animal. I know you know why, so you need to tell me why, " I managed to keep my voice neutral.

" Lucas, it's Brooke, who knows with her? Maybe she's just pmsing, " Peyton tried to tell me, but I could tell by the way she was acting she was lying.

" Not buying it, Peyt. What the hell did you say to her that made her the way that she is, " I knew she could tell I was irritated now, but somehow I didn't care. I just wanted to know why my girlfriend would barely talk to me. I assumed it was about the kiss, but Peyton obviously hadn't told her about that.

" Okay, fine. You want to know why Brooke is acting the way she is? It's because I told her I still had feelings for you, " Peyton finally answered. I was confused. She and I were friends, of course she still had feelings for me. My confusion must have been evident because she carried on.

" Feelings that went beyond friendship, " Peyton added quietly, finally meeting my eyes.

That explained the way Brooke had been acting. Wait, what?

" You told her what? Why would do that, Peyton? You know how insecure she is about us sometimes, so what would make you tell her something like that? Were you trying to hurt her, " I asked disbelievingly.

" No! I just thought…" Peyton trailed off.

" You just thought what? That she'd be okay with that? You're her best friend, supposed to know her better than anyone, you knew this would hurt her and you did it anyway, " I had never once yelled at Peyton, but knowing that she had hurt Brooke, I didn't care.

" Luke, you know I'd never want to hurt Brooke, " Peyton said sadly.

" But you did! You told her something that you knew was going to hurt her. God, Peyt, why couldn't you just keep your feelings to yourself?"

" I'm sorry!"

" Sorry isn't going to fix this one, Peyton, " I told her coldly and then I walked out, leaving Peyton behind me crying. I didn't care though.

All I cared about was finding Brooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys! This is actually my first OTH story. I mainly write Grey's Anatomy, but over the summer, thanks to SOAPNET, OTH has become one of my new addictions. If you've ever read any of my Grey's fiction, you know that if I don't like something, I will rewrite it to suit me. I don't hate Peyton, not entirely, but I think she's been a horribly crappy friend to Brooke. Plus, I'm not too fond of characters that need rescuing all the time coughMeredithcough'. I don't blame the character, I blame the writing. Besides, I believe that if Lucas knew what Peyton had told Brooke things would have went entirely different. Especially considering that they kept shoving down our throats how in love B/L were.

Now….on with Chapter Two.

My phone wouldn't stop ringing, but I refused to answer it. I didn't even have to look to know it was Lucas. By now he of course had talked to Peyton and I didn't want to know the outcome. All I knew was that I was about to get my heart broken by the guy I loved and the girl I used to call my best friend…again. I'm not stupid. There was no way I could compete with Peyton. Lucas had always wanted her, despite his assurances otherwise. So maybe I was hiding. So what? No one is in a hurry to have their heart ripped out and stomped on

Eventually, the phone stopped. That's when the doorbell to Rachel's house broke the uneasy silence. I rolled my eyes as I pushed herself off the bed and trudged down the stairs to answer the door. Lucas's face could be seen from the other side of the glass and I sighed. Apparently, he wasn't going to give up until we had talked. I flung the door open, but blocked the doorway, making it clear I wasn't going to invite him in.

" You really don't get that I don't want to talk to you right now, do you ," I asked, deciding to put my best bitch face on. If he was going to break me, I didn't want him to see it.

" Brooke, we've got to talk about this, " He pleaded with me and I could tell he really was upset.

" Did you talk to my backstabbing two faced bitch of a friend, " I questioned, examining by fingernails. I was doing anything but look at him.

" I did, " Lucas answered softly and I was shocked that he didn't defend her when I called her a two faced bitch.

" Good. That's settled then. Now, you can leave. I'll be fine, Lucas. You go live your life with the girl you really want, " I was surprised that I managed to spit all that out without my voice wavering. I moved to shut the door, but Lucas blocked me with his shoulder. He was pissing me off. Why couldn't he just let me be?

" I'm trying to live my life with the girl I want, but she keeps shutting me out. "

" That's Peyton for you. Don't worry , Luke. I'm sure she'll come around, " I said sweetly.

"You, Brooke! I want to be with you. Don't you know that by now?"

I was angry now. Actually I was past angry. Why was he putting up such a fight? He and I both knew that who he really wanted to be with was blonde and emo. I was neither of those two things.

" You have a funny way of showing it. First, you don't call the entire time you're out of town, then you tell me that you kissed my best friend…again! "

" I'm sorry I didn't call and I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. You have no idea how sorry I am and how much I wish it hadn't happened. I'm sorry that it's hurting you, but you've got to believe me, Brooke. I don't want Peyton. I love you, " Lucas yelled back at me and I chanced a look into his eyes. They were glassed over and he looked like he was going to cry. Still, I steeled myself against whatever emotions were coursing through me, focusing only on the anger.

" You don't get it, Lucas! I can't do this! I can't wait around to get my heart broken. I don't think I could survive you cheating on me with Peyton again. It almost destroyed me the first time. And I know it'll happen again because it's Peyton and I can't compete with her, " I tried to get him to see. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he see that this was for the best?

He was staring at me now with an expression on his face that I couldn't decipher. Then before I could stop him or object, he had pulled me towards him and crashed his mouth down onto mine. Lucas' kiss always took my breath away, but this kiss….I don't think he'd ever kissed me like this before. My hand gripped at his shoulders to steady myself, because suddenly it was hard to keep from falling into a puddle on the ground. He had twined one hand through the back of my hair while the pinned me flush against him. Finally, we both had to break away for air. My lips were swollen and for once I didn't know what to say. Lucas brushed his lips across my forehead and everything that I was going to say to him before had escaped my head.

" Did that feel like I wanted Peyton to you, " His voice floated into my ears.

I couldn't speak yet so I settled for shaking my head. Let me tell you for something to make me shut up? Well, it must have been a fucking awesome kiss.

" I'm sorry that I hurt you, Brooke. But I meant it when I told you I wouldn't do it again. Peyton…well, she was a friend, but I don't know if I can be friends with someone who intentionally hurts the girl that matters the most to me. She has feelings for me? I guess that's her problem, because I told her once not too long ago that I was insanely in love with you and I meant it. Just like I'm the guy for you, you're the girl for me. Nothing Peyton says is going to change that. I made the mistake of losing you once. I'm not about to repeat it. That kiss in the library? It really did mean nothing to me. It showed me how truly over her I am."

Okay, I hadn't been expecting that. Chalk that up to another one of Lucas's make me melt speeches. I swear that boy had the weirdest effect on me sometime. My eyes welled up with tears and one leaked down my cheek. He brushed it away gently.

" I'm just scared, Luke. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and you'll look at me and realize you made a mistake, " I admitted softly.

" I can promise you that's never going to happen, Pretty Girl. I'm so sorry if my not calling made it seem that way to you. I'm where I want to be and that's with you, " His arms circled around me and pulled me close and I buried my head against his shoulder. I could feel one hand move from my waist and stroke the back of my hair. His words unleashed a torrent of tears and I sobbed into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

Lucas POV

I don't think it every actually occurred to me how badly I had hurt her before until she started talking about how she wasn't able to compete with Peyton. I realized in that moment what an idiot I'd been. Brooke had been right when she told me at the wedding that I had never let her all the way in. Now, standing here in this very moment with my girlfriend sobbing into my shoulder, I vowed that from now on I was going to be completely honest with her. She'd been trying so hard since Keith had died and I pushed her away more than once to share my feelings with Peyton. There was no way I was doing that anymore. From now on, I would never give her a reason to doubt that she was it for me. My phone rang and I knew from the ringtone playing that it was Peyton. Brooke pulled away from me and looked at me with her wet green eyes.

" Aren't you going to answer that?"

" Nah. Whatever it is can wait. You need me more and I'm going to make a promise to you right now, Brooke. I promise that I'll never put Peyton before you again, okay? You have my word."

"It's just…when I saw you two at the hospital earlier…."

" That was nothing. I wish it had been you. I wanted so badly for you to be there. Then, I found you in Rachel's room. Which by the way…I thought you two hated each other, " I cocked my head to the side and was pleased to see the slightest of a smile touching her lips.

" She's not as bad as I thought she was, plus she told me I could stay here, because obviously I'm not going to be staying with my former best friend, " Brooke told me a bit sheepishly. That was what I loved most about her. She was willing to let people in. Hell, she let me in, even though I had given her a million reasons not too.

" How about you stay with me tonight? I think we have a lot we need to talk about and I want to wake up next to you in the morning. We don't have to do anything, just talk and sleep…I just want you there when I wake up. I want to be able to hold you, " I hurried to let her know that it wasn't because I wanted to have sex with her. It wasn't that I didn't love having sex with her…the girl could do things to me I didn't even know were possible. This wasn't about that though. This was about me reconnecting emotionally with the girl that I loved with all my heart. The girl whose heart I'd nearly broken again.

She nodded her head and I began to lead us away from Rachel's house to my car. Her head rested on my shoulder as we walked and I remembered another night similar to this. The night that I forgave her for sleeping with Chris Keller and we had just walked for hours. We had been content with just each other's company and somehow since then, maybe she had gotten the impression that I wasn't content with just being there with her.

We arrived at my house to find Peyton still sitting in my room on my bed, where she had been when I left. When she saw me, she rose to her feet quickly and stepped toward me, only to stop short when she caught a glance of Brooke, who almost seemed like she was hiding behind me. I pulled her up beside me and held her close to my side and leveled my gaze on Peyton.

" You should go home, Peyton. Brooke and I are tired and we want to be alone, " "I told her with as much indifference as I could possibly muster. I watched as her jaw dropped and I steeled myself against the thought that I was hurting her feelings. I didn't really want to hurt Peyton, but she had hurt Brooke, we both had. Except now I was making a point to fix what had been broken between us. That meant putting my girlfriend's feelings before Peyton's.

" Seriously, Lucas?" Peyton turned her eyes on Brooke and I saw her narrow them at her. " I can't believe you'd turn the one person I could trust against me, Brooke. That's low, even for you. "

" That's enough, Peyton! Brooke didn't do anything. You're the one that should be apologizing to her. Now, I'm sorry you've got stuff going on right now, but as of this moment, I'm not going to drop whatever I'm doing for you, Peyt. Brooke has to come first. She doesn't want you here and quite frankly, right now, neither do I."

" Whatever, Lucas." And with that she stormed out, brushing past Brooke and I.

"You okay, Cheery? " I asked as soon as I heard the door slam.

" You didn't have to do that, Lucas. I know she's like your good friend. I don't want you to resent me for messing up your friendship with her."

" Don't worry about her. She has plenty of people she can talk too, even if she doesn't always realize it."

" I have something to confess, Lucas."

" Okay…."

" The reason that I came over here earlier tonight was to end it. I thought I didn't miss you. I thought that you didn't know me anymore, and I couldn't take it anymore. " Her pretty green eyes were downcast and it seemed like she was almost…ashamed.

" Well, how do you feel now?"

She laughed softly before she looked up at me.

" I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Luke."

" Well, I hadn't given you a whole lot of reasons in the past to trust me, so what do you say just forget about it?"

She breathed a sigh of relief before throwing her arms around me and kissing the side of my head.

" I think that sounds like a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Brooke POV_

I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes. Lucas was nowhere in sight, so I cautiously made my way out of his room. I might have lived with his mom, but I wasn't about to disrespect Karen by strolling out of his room like I had every right to have spent the night. Venturing into the kitchen, Karen greeted me with a smile.

" Good Morning, Birthday Girl. I thought you might be hungry, " She said, even as she fixed me a plate. A full on smile broke across my face. I couldn't believe his mom had made me breakfast _and_ remembered my birthday. God knows my parents had never done that. I threw my arms around her after she had set the plate down on the counter.

" You really are like having a real mom, you know that?" I told her when we separated. I squealed in joy when I looked down and noticed the pancakes had chocolate chips in them.

" I know they are your favorite. Lucas had a few things to do this morning, so I thought I'd make you breakfast, " She replied and I was a little disappointed that he wasn't there. After last night, I had remembered all of the reasons I had fallen in love with Luke. So I tried to shake the feeling that he wasn't making nice with Peyton. I sat down and looked down at my plate. That was when I realized that I had spent the night in Karen Rowe's house with her son. I immediately felt the stirrings of guilt…

" Listen, Karen…I'm really sorry for, y'know, being here this morning. I know how you feel about me staying over, " I apologized uneasily. I wasn't prepared for her response.

" Brooke, it's okay. I'm not saying it can become a habit, but Lucas told me you two had some things you needed to sort through. He also told me what happened with Peyton. I'm sorry you two girls are fighting, " She told me as she sat down across from me. Once again, I was struck by how much she had become like a mom to me.

" It's just, she's supposed to be my best friend, you know? We grew up together. She's been the one person who didn't forget about me, until Lucas. It just seems like every time I give her another chance, she manages to mess it up, " I felt at ease talking to her, which was weird because I wasn't the type to run around whining to adults about my problems.

" Well, if it makes you feel any better, Lucas seemed pretty angry about the whole thing. On the drive home, he was so excited to see you. Now, with everything that's happened over the past couple of days, he feels a little cheated that his time with you has been not exactly what he wanted."

There was that guilt kicking in. Lucas had been excited to see me? There went my theory of him not missing me. I dug into my pancakes and drifted off into thought. I could hear Karen talking, but my mind had gone elsewhere. Up until recently, things had actually been going good between Luke and I. Why had I been willing to almost write off our relationship so easily?

" Brooke?"

My mind snapped back to reality and I smiled sheepishly at Karen.

" Sorry. What were you saying?"

" I asked you what your plans were for the day."

" Oh, I don't know. I don't usually do anything special for my birthday. Well, I used to, but obviously it won't be happening this year."

" Well, what did you normally do?"

" Promise not to get mad?"

Karen laughed at me nervously before agreeing.

" Okay, it's really kind of dumb actually. Ever since I was eight, Peyton and I would wait until thirty minutes before my favorite store would close. Then, we'd go in and I'd pick out what I wanted…and Peyton…well she'd kind of steal it for me. Only not really, " I hurried to add.

"Not really?"

"See, Peyton doesn't know I know this, but her dad is best friends with the guy who owns the store. She'd always tell her dad what we took and they would write it off, " I smiled a little at the memory.

Karen laughed and I was relieved. I was sure she was going to think Peyton and I were felons in the making.

" That sounds like something I would have done when I was younger, " She admitted to me. I reached my hand across the table and put it over hers. She looked at me questioningly.

" I just wanted to say thank you. You've been more of a mom to me than my own mom is. My parents don't even remember my birthday most of the time. Plus, you didn't judge me, like a lot of people do."

She squeezed me hand affectionately.

" Brooke, I can see that you have a wonderful heart. I also know that my son loves you very much. You can always put a smile on his face and that's all I've ever wanted for him. Your parents don't know what they are missing. Look at you. You have your clothing designs and you always try and look out for your friends. You've become an incredible young woman and it's their loss. "

I tried to hold back the tears that had formed in my eyes. I think that was one of the best things anyone ever said to me. Except there was no holding back the tears. I could feel hot liquid drip down my face.

" Oh, honey. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, no. It's just…no one has ever really said anything like that to me before."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell you more often. You need to hear more things like that, Brooke. No, more than need, you deserve to hear things like that more often. "

The moment was interrupted by the slamming of the door and Haley came bounding through, looking a little perplexed.

" Hey, Tutor Girl, shouldn't you and Nathan be holed up in your apartment doing naughty things?"

"Brooke!"

" Okay, geez, sorry."

" Hey Karen. " Haley greeted the other woman in the room.

" Hey, Haley. How's Nathan doing?" Karen asked, sounding every bit the concerned parent.

" He's having a little trouble sleeping, but he's alright other than that. "

" Any word on Cooper yet?"

" Still unconscious."

" I'll keep him in my prayers."

" Thanks, Karen. Tigger, are you ready to celebrate this birthday of yours?" Haley gave me an impish grin.

" Wait…how did you know about my birthday?"

" Um, I know everything, Brooke. Plus, your boyfriend has a big mouth."

We all laughed and I silently thanked God for the things he had brought into my life. Without Lucas, there'd be no Karen or Haley. I didn't want to ponder what life would be like without Tutor Girl. At this moment, she really was the best friend I had and I never had to worry about her doing what Peyton had done to me. She didn't have the heart to hurt someone intentionally.

" So Brooke, today is your day. How do you want to spend it? "

" Umm…shopping! Plus, I was thinking of maybe trying something new with my hair…''

" Well, we should probably get you into a shower before all of that. No offense, Brookie-Cookie, but you smell bad , " Haley teased.

" Thanks, Tutor-Girl. You really know how to talk to a lady, " I stuck my tongue out her in a totally juvenile gesture.

" Well, it's a good thing no one ever accused you of being a lady, Brooke Davis, "

" Hey, aren't you supposed to be nice to me. I mean it is my birthday and all, "

" Alright, ladies. You two aren't going to get anything accomplished standing around trading insults. Brooke, I've got some of your clothes here from last year. Hop in the shower and I'll get them for you, " Karen said to me. See? Total mom figure. Grinning with delight, I skipped my way to the bathroom and pushed any kind of negative thought from my head. After all, this was my eighteenth birthday and you only get one.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Lucas POV

I had slipped out of the house early this morning, careful not to wake Brooke up. She'd been exhausted the night before, emotionally and physically. Planning the party for Haley and Nathan had been part of it, but I knew most of it had to do with Peyton and I. Quickly, I shook off the thought of Peyton. I was still pretty steamed at her for the way she had handled the situation. More so, I was angry at myself for letting the situation escalate the way it did before I finally pulled my head out of my ass.

Plus, I was frustrated because it was Brooke's birthday and I had no idea what to get her. She's my girlfriend, the one person I'm supposed to know better than anybody, and I had no clue what to get her. Everything I had thought of had seemed so impersonal. That was until I talked to Haley and we had a long discussion about the whole Peyton thing. She had asked me a question that threw me off guard.

__

Flashback

__

" Okay, Luke. I want you to do something for me. Picture the person you want standing beside you when all of your dreams come true. Who is it? "

" It's Brooke." I had answered without even having to think about it.

End Flashback

Now, I was heading to Tric to plan part two of my surprise. Haley had promised to keep Brooke busy while I set everything up. She'd been pretty great about helping me out, especially since I knew she'd rather be at home with Nathan. I mean, he almost died. I swear, Nate's got like nine lives. Haley had been totally cool about it though, and told me Nathan was spending most of his time at the hospital waiting for word on Cooper anyway. I couldn't believe all of this had just happened yesterday, it seemed like another lifetime ago. I had made sure to swing by the hospital to check on Rachel too. Everybody had been pretty down on her lately, especially with the whole Cooper thing, and she had let Brooke stay at her house. I felt like she could use a friendly face. It even looked like her and Brooke might become something close to friends. I had noticed them hanging out a lot at the wedding, although that was probably just Brooke wanting a friend other than Peyton.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I noticed she was already at Tric and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Today was supposed to be about Brooke, not about Peyton. I knew if we got into an argument, it would just ruin my mood and I didn't want anything spoiling my surprise for Brooke.

" What are you doing here, Peyton?"

" I was hoping we could talk. I mean, we are still friends right?"

" Peyton, -"

" No, Luke. I can't believe you'd turn your back on me just for being honest about how I felt!"

" And I can't believe you'd tell Brooke you still had feelings for me. Were you trying to make her break up with me?"

" No! I just didn't want it turn into something like last time."

" There's no way that would have happened."

" What are you psychic now, Luke? How do you know?"

" Because last time, I wanted to be with you. I allowed it to happen. This time though? I only want Brooke. She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The person I want beside me when I get everything I ever wanted. So I'm sorry you're confused about your feelings for me, but next time, leave Brooke out of it!"

" Wow, she must have really succeeded in making you hate me. "

I sighed.

" I don't hate you, Peyton. But this isn't about you. This is about me and the fact that I always let you come before Brooke and I can't do that anymore. I want this relationship to work out and for that to happen, I need to put some distance between you and I. "

" I need you, Luke. I have so much going on in my life, I found out I have a brother, " Peyton told me with a small smile.

" That's great. You can spend time with him. There are things in life you're going to have to do alone. Now, I have to get this place ready for Brooke's party, so you need to go, " I said sternly.

" Lucas, come on, don't shut me out. "

" You know that's funny you say that. Brooke accused me of doing the same thing to her yesterday and she was right. I shut her out, yet I open up to you, "

" Shouldn't that tell you something?"

" It tells me that I'm an ass and that the only person that I should be sharing my feelings with is my girlfriend. Once again, Peyton, you need to go. "

" You're right, Lucas. You are an ass, " Peyton said angrily and then stormed out.

I probably should have felt bad, but I didn't. That had been my problem before. Peyton and I would argue, but in the end I'd always end up forgiving her. Knowing how she hurt Brooke though, it wasn't all that hard not granting that forgiveness. Shrugging off any thoughts of Peyton, I went back to setting up for Brooke's surprise party.

__

Brooke's POV

Haley and I had been wandering around the mall for a while now. We'd already hit up a few of my favorite stores and she had talked me out of cutting my hair, telling me she'd kill to have hair like mine. I'd even gotten my nails done, though Haley passed. Now we were getting ready to have lunch.

" You know, Brooke, I'm not really all that hungry. Just the sight of food is making me queasy, " She said as we wandered around the food court.

" You feeling okay, Tutor-girl?"

" Yeah. It's probably just nerves, "

" Haley James Scott, I know when you're lying, " I stopped and touched her arm. I was shocked to see her turn and look at me with tear filled eyes.

" Brooke, can we get out of here. I promise we can talk in the car. I just don't want everyone in Tree Hill hearing us talking in here, " Haley pleaded and I nodded. Oh god. Something couldn't be wrong with Haley. We hurried towards the exit and when we were safely tucked inside my car, she let it spill.

" I think I'm pregnant. "

" Wow. I mean, have you taken a test or anything?"

" I've been too afraid too. I mean, this is our senior year of high school. Nathan's so close to getting his scholarship to Duke. Brooke, what am I going to do?"

" First of all, you and I are going to go to the drugstore and get a test. I'll even take one with you. " I joked.

" We can't do it at the apartment. Nathan might be home and I don't want to spring any surprises on him. "

" Well, lucky for you, I have just the place for us to do this. No one will be home and no one will find out, okay? "

Thirty minutes later, we were sitting in Rachel's bedroom, anxiously awaiting the results of Haley's test.

" I can't believe you're living with Rachel of all people, " Haley commented.

" Yeah well, her parents are a lot like mine, so she said it was cool if I crashed here. "

" I'm sorry about the whole thing with Peyton, " She said softly as she rubbed my shoulder.

" Can we not talk about it? It's just…as angry as I am at P. Sawyer, it hurts more, you know?"

" Totally. So what's Luke getting you for your birthday?"

" I have no idea. To be honest, I wasn't even sure he remembered until this morning, " I admitted softly.

" Please. Lucas remembers everything 'Brooke Davis'. He was so stressed out about getting you the perfect birthday present this morning, it was ridiculous."

I smiled happily, pleased that Luke really did seem to be making an effort. At least I knew he wasn't out making nice with Peyton.

" Okay, truth time, Tutor-girl, " I pulled Haley up from the bed and led her to the bathroom.

" Oh god, Brooke. I can't do this is…look at for me."

I reached for the stick, but suddenly couldn't remember which one belonged to who.

" Wait, Haley, was yours the one on the left side or the right side?"

" I don't remember! Yours would be the one that's negative right?"

I looked down at both of the tests on the counter before looking at the box.

" Uh, that could be a problem, Tutor-Girl, "

" What?"

" They're both positive."

Oh shit.

I was pregnant? How the hell did that happen? Dumb question, Brooke, a little voice in my head whispered. I knew how it happened… the question was when did it happen?

" Wait, Brooke, you're pregnant?"

" Um, according to these tests, we both are, " I answered smartly.

Seriously? Was the universe playing some kind of trick on me? Happy Birthday, Brooke! Here's your present. In nine months, you're going to have a baby. Wait, did I even have nine months?

" Okay, Tutor-Girl, that's it. We're going to the doctor, " I announced, tossing both tests in the trash and marching out of the room, Haley hot on my heels.

I personally had never been a big fan of doctors. Especially gynecologists. Something about a total stranger poking around in Brookeland just creeped me out. Who the hell wanted to do that for a living? Now, I was nervously playing with my hands as I waited for the doctor to call one or both of our names. This couldn't be happening right? It had to be a false alarm, just like before when me and Luke thought…oh god. Luke. What was I going to say to him? We'd been through so much already, were we even ready to bring a kid into it? Plus, it's not like I exactly had stellar role models for parents. Their solution to everything was to just throw more money at me. Not that I minded of course.

" Brooke Davis, " The doctor called in a voice that sounded much like impending doom. Haley and I both stood up, gripping each other's hands tightly.

The doctor handed me a cup to pee in, which is totally gross by the way. I don't care how many times you go through the same old thing, it's almost impossible to make yourself pee in that cup. I sat there for ten minutes before anything even decided to go right. I remember when Luke and I had been here before, I was so nervous, it took half an hour. As soon as I was out the door, Haley slipped in behind me. I told the doctor we had to wait for Haley, because we were doing this together.

So now she and I sit on the exam table side by side, our legs swinging back and forth, a result of nervous tension. Neither one of us speaks. We don't have too. We both know that what happens in this exam room today is most likely going to change our lives. We don't wait long. The doctor breezes back through the door, chart in hand.

" Miss Davis, Miss James, I have your results. It looks like you two are going to be moms."

I heard Haley gasp, but by head was spinning. Next thing I knew, the world had turned black.

Haley and I had decided to keep our news quiet for the night. I think it was because neither of us were certain how our significant others were going to take it. I mean, Haley had it easier. She was married to Nathan and kids were part of the package. Luke and I? Not married and we hadn't really even discussed it. Not to mention I had told Luke I wasn't. He was going to think I lied to him.

" I can't do this, Haley. I'd be a terrible mom. I mean everyone turns into their parents right?"

Haley stared at me as if I had a third head.

" Brooke Davis, you are going to be a terrific mom. Look at how you've taken care of all of us."

" This is totally different, Tutor-Girl. You guys can pretty much do for yourself. How am I supposed to take care of a helpless little baby, " I asked her seriously.

" Brooke, the fact that you are already worrying about your baby shows what kind of mom you'll be."

God, I hoped she was right.


End file.
